


A Friend

by Scarpath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: If we're really friends... You won't come back.A kid who only wants a friend.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrzA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/gifts).



> A short little gift fic about friendship for my best friend's birthday! Turned out a bit dark and depressing though... Ah well!

“If we’re really friends... You won’t come back.” The words make FrCiHAsRkA pause as they reach to respawn. Really friends?

 

‘It was just nonsense to get you to trust him enough to spare him.’ One half of CHfAriRsAk thinks, moving one bit closer to respawning and fighting again.

 

‘Did he really consider me his friend? DOES he consider me his friend? Is that even possible?’ The other half of FrCiHAsRkA thinks, moving that same bit back so they could think for a little while.

 

‘NO! You killed everyone! Of course he isn’t your friend!’

 

‘But...’  FrCiHAsRkA looks up to the words floating up at the bottom of the end game screen. 

 

You won’t come back. If you’re really my friend...

 

‘NO!’ CHfAriRsAk screams out in anger again, but it is too late, as the other half of them has already left the Game Over screen.

 

Reset

 

Esc.....

 

It couldn’t be said how long FrCiHAsRkA would be able to stay away, but for now? Perhaps they had just wanted a friend. They had just wanted a friend, and so when the only way to get one was to leave, so they would.

  
‘You’ll NEVER have a friend!!!’ CHfAriRsAk Screeches, at them, time and time again, but it doesn’t wear them down. They knew that if they were to be Sans’ friend, all they had to do was not go back.


End file.
